Three Bathroom Breaks
by electricfires
Summary: What if Jake and Amy's date night had made them realise that this bet wasn't much of a joke after all, and that really - they both wanted Jake to win? A smutty one shot.


_Authors note!_

_I would like to apologise in advance for any blindingly obvious spelling or grammar mistakes as I currently have no Beta reader. _

_If you have any questions please message me or leave a comment. I will reply! _

_This is my first smutty one shot, so please enjoy and if you have time a review would be really appreciated so I know how to improve for next time. _

_(This story is set on Jake and Amy's date night, however Jake decides to take her somewhere a bit different, and they are not called out on duty…) _

_~Electricfires_

Amy's face fell and disgust pulled at her features as a cascade of confetti fell haphazardly around the office. She was going to be one of the girls in Jake's car. She groaned. This outward display of unhappiness turned the distracted Peralta from the cheers of his co-workers, and he looked over, flashing Amy a large schoolboy grin, utterly content. Amy braced herself for what she knew would be a hateful night, or at least that's what she continued to tell herself.

"This is just the result of the bet, I wanted to trash his car." She spoke softly to her apartment over and over again as she changed into the hideous blue dress that had arrived on her doorstep moments ago along with a certain smug detective. However much she repeated the small mantra, something akin to happiness was slowly creeping its way through her body and making its way to the small smile that danced on her lips. Her thoughts were interrupted by a harsh knock on the door.

"I'm going to count down from 10, and if you're not out by then we spend the WHOLE date in my car!" Jake shouted, his usual self -assured smirk plastered on his face.

Amy ran for the door, tugging it open hurriedly.

"That's my girl." Jake grinned, "You look like every girl from every bar mitzvah I ever had a crush on!"

Finally, after what seemed like hours in the small car that smelt strongly of cheese they arrived at a bar not far from Amy's home. It was dimly lit and the kind of place she would never dare to venture anywhere near, especially not in a dress for 14 year old girls.

"My lady." Jake said, opening her car door with a harsh yank and offering his hand to her. She glowered at him.

"This car really is a piece of crap, why do you still have it?" She teased. It hit the nerve she wanted it to.

"This is your chariot for the night, and unless you want to walk down these streets in that get up," He gestured to the dress, his smile spreading wider, "you'd better not hurt my feelings." Amy just shot him another cold look, but reluctantly took his extended hand.

The pub was dimly lit and filled with red leather furniture that somehow seemed to soak up most of the available light. A small cluster of women in tight cocktail dresses hung around the bar, talking loudly. A larger group of men stood around a faded dart board, disinterested in everything else. There was the odd smattering of people around the room, draped at tables and tucked into booths.

They sat down after Jake had proudly announced to everyone within a four mile radius "Take a good look at this everyone, she's with me, that's right. With, me!"

Normally Jake's nervous energy didn't bother Amy, but it didn't take a detective to work out that something was different about him tonight. His voice was louder, his smile wider. Everything about him had been pushed up a gear, and it was all directed at her. She had never been in this sort of situation before, all the men she had been on dates with had been quiet cardigan wearing types who had paid equal amounts of attention to both her and the food. But tonight it was like a huge spotlight was glaring down on her.

A waiter approached the small booth that they had sunk into at the back of the bar.

"I will have two orders of the dangerously cheap seafood." Jake said as he slammed the menus shut, oblivious to the man's glower.

Amy hung her head in shame, desperate to turn the spotlight off herself for a moment she waited for the server to move away before saying to Jake.

"So why _do_ you still have that piece of crap car?"

Jake's smile faltered for a second before he spoke.

"You really want to know?"

She nodded.

"Well I was fresh out the academy, super nervous, when I see I guy run off with something. I chase him eleven blocks on foot and catch him up against – the car. I noticed it had a for sale sign in the window and it being the best day of my life, I brought it."

She was a little surprised at Jake's urnest explanation.

"I thought it was because it was a 'date magnet' "She mumbled, quoting Boyle's earlier words.

"Well that is a perk, oh look what's just come on – sounds like somebodies about to dance the jig from Titanic!" Jake pulled Amy up onto her feet and dragged her to the centre of the pub, and everybody's attention.

After the questionable seafood had been eaten and Jake had recounted every embarrassing anecdote concerning Amy he could think of, she was feeling worn down.

"Permission to use the bathroom?" she said, interrupting a story about how she once accidently tailed an undercover detective for 7 blocks.

"One of three so use them wisely." He replied.

She teetered to the bathroom, uncomfortable in the large shoes Jake had chosen for her. Finally when she had slipped into the small room marked 'ladies' and firmly bolted the door she allowed all the emotions she had caged up over the night to come flooding out. The more time she spent with him, the more the felt an undeniable attraction to him. But he was so petulant and juvenile, not the sort of man she would ever go for. Everything about this was so abnormal. She splashed cool water on her face, determined not to let Peralta of all people throw her into turmoil.

"Just, get it over with." She said to her reflection. It was her small way of convincing herself she was saying the right thing.

As she exited the bathroom she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she walked head first into one of the men stood around the dartboard.

"I am so sorry." She hurried, embarrassed by her lack of co-ordination.

"Don't worry love; I'm sure you've got some other way of making it up to me?" The man asked in a low and commanding voice. The man's general height and build, and the fact his voice was so even, without a hint that what he was saying may be a joke – was enough to intimidate Amy.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm here with someone, I can't.." her poor explanation was cut short by an arm being thrust over her shoulder and a familiar voice saying:

"Sorry, this one's already spoken for." Jake's voice was surprisingly serious. His usual joking tone gone. The man turned from Amy, already bored. He resumed his dart's game.

"I didn't need you to do that I had it perfectly under control." She hissed at him. But inwardly she was glowing. Sparks running along her neck where his skin met hers.

"Of course you didn't, but you were taking too long over there. It's my date and I say we do Shots now!" The tone was back.

Several shots later, and Jake's arm was still draped over Amy's shoulder, however they were both slightly worse for wear.

"new rule, I'm going to do all my shots off your…" Jake started, but before he could finish Amy crushed her lips to his. It was the kind of kiss she'd never been brave enough to want before. She had always thought she enjoyed gentle kisses and holding hands. Hot chocolates and early nights. Nothing she had ever experienced had come close to the passionate display she had just engaged in with Jake. His arm that had rested on the bar moments before moved hungrily to her waist. Holding her firmly in place. His other hand moved up from her shoulder and rested on the side of her head, his fingers curled in her hair. She had no idea what to do with her hands, but felt them of their own accord reach up to intertwine in his loose wave of hair. He moaned into her mouth and then gently bit her lip. She pulled back, surprised.

"I, I think I'm going to use that second bathroom break." She stuttered, equal parts from the alcohol and a new nervousness that suddenly swamped her. The whole thing had happened so quickly that Jake just sat there, his hand still resting on her bar stool.

It was only when Amy had struggled through the crowd of strangers and locked herself firmly in a cubicle that she began to come undone. Hot tears fell down her cheeks, and she sat pathetically on the lid of the toilet seat, the horrible blue dress bunching up around her thighs. It took her a while to realise why she was upset, at first her hazy brain pulled at the obvious telling her it was the shots. But after a while it became painfully apparent that it was because she was afraid. She was absolutely terrified of this new and exciting feeling that had consumed her when she was with Jake, and set her body on fire when they kissed. She didn't want to feel like that about him, because he couldn't feel like that back, could he? Even if he did, it could never work, could it?

"Santeago?" A slightly slurry version of her name poured through the door of the toilet, unmistakably Jake's voice.

She paused unsure of how to reply, when the knock and call sounded again. Reluctantly she walked over to the door, and pulled it open.

"What?" She demanded icily, unsure of where this new anger was coming from.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Jake said, dropping his gaze – hurt obvious in his eyes. That was the thing about Jake; he was so rarely genuine that it was so raw and painful when he was.

His pain hit her harder than she expected.

"Take me home." Was all she said. Jake didn't even bother arguing with her.

They walked in silence on the journey home, Despite Amy's deep hate for the car she was a little disappointed that both of them had been far too intoxicated to drive it. It would have made this a lot quicker.

165 steps later they arrived at her apartment.

"So, officially your worst date ever?" Jake asked quietly.

"No, I've had worse." She said. Jake looked up at her, his eyes bore into hers, trying to read more from her expressions.

The silence that followed was deafening.

"Look, I.." She tried to create some sort of peace between them, but before she could he was there, kissing her with the same fierce intensity as before, except this time it was hungrier somehow, more desperate. The kiss began to weld things between them back together where words couldn't. This time Amy didn't run. Instead she unlocked the door, and let Jake in.

When they were in the apartment, Amy headed straight for the bathroom. Wanting to freshen up and at least wash the taste of stale alcohol out of her mouth.

"I'll be two seconds." She whispered. A silent thrill shot through her that she was close enough to him that he could hear her whispers.

"Hurry back." He said, a playful smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Once she had brushed her teeth, in the familiarity of her own bathroom, things began to feel allot more real. She started at her reflection. "What are you doing?" She said, suddenly very aware that she had just been kissing Jake. Jake! And he was still out in the hall, ready for her to go back out there and continue this. Whatever _this_ was. Movement caught her eye behind her reflection.

"I got bored waiting." Jake said confidently. As if he knew she wouldn't care. She didn't. He moved in front of her, pushing a single strand of hair out of her face. He looked into her eyes, as if asking wordlessly for permission to continue. She initiated the kiss, her wordless answer. She couldn't wait for him to read the right thing in her eyes. Her whole body felt right. This felt right. She gasped as Jake pushed against her with surprising force, pressing her against the bathroom wall. A hand trailed down her back, finding the zip of the horrible blue dress. He tugged twice and then suddenly the zip was gone. The plastic cotton blend replaced by his hand. She moaned. This seemed to send him into overdrive as suddenly the dress was gone and he was fumbling at the clasp of her bra. It was all happening so quickly. She normally would have stopped it, but tonight she didn't. She couldn't. She continued to kiss him, allowing herself to be completely overpowered by Jake. His tongue tracing patterns in her mouth and this time it was her who bit down on his lip. She felt him grin and he said breathily;

"And so the student..."

"Don't ruin this." She managed to get out in ragged breaths. He smiled wider and finally managed to undo the clasp on her bra. It fell to the floor. Without his lips on hers she felt very naked. To counteract this she tugged upwards at his shirt. He pulled with her. Jake took her in his surprisingly strong arms and carried her through to the bedroom.

He lay her down gently; as if afraid she might break. Her head fell back onto pillows, and Jake's fingers roamed across her bare form. Her hands bunched fistfuls of the pale purple comforter tightly as he placed his palms flat down on her thighs. There were no words between them now, no jokey comments. No doubt. His fingers pulled at her underwear, tugging them down to her ankles. She kicked them off willingly. Not wanting any more layers between them. He pulled down his jeans and boxers, and suddenly there was nothing between them. She couldn't stand the tension.

"Please." She moaned, her voice breathier than she intended.

He couldn't hold back his grin at that. He'd imagined her saying it in so many different ways, but nothing came close to the breath taking reality. He leaned down to kiss her, his lips hot on hers. She grabbed onto his back, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders. Her legs around his waist. Slowly, Jake lowered himself into her. Then painstakingly slowly, back out.

"Faster Jake." Amy whimpered, for the first time in her life she wasn't self-conscious. She just enjoyed being with Jake, those same sparks dancing across her skin with every light touch. The sound of his name on her lips pulled at something deep in Jake, he couldn't get close enough to her, couldn't hold her tight enough. They lay there together, tangled in bed sheets and each other. Meanwhile, the purples of night somehow changed to the oranges of a new day.

She awoke with a start. She was tangled in her pale purple comforter; a breeze whipped under the door reminding her she was nude. This brought on another startling realisation. She turned her head and there fast asleep in a very similar state, was Jake.

"Oh god." She whispered to herself. Her head was pounding with the memories of him, and last night's alcohol.

Quietly she peeled herself out from under the covers and walked slowly to the bathroom. She didn't shut the door, afraid it would wake him as the door to her ensuite was directly opposite his sleeping form. She covered herself in a towel while in there, unwilling to look at her naked reflection. She had just filled her small glass cup with water when a voice startled her.

"You've already used your three bathroom breaks, get out of there." Jake Peralta's groggy, sleepy voice called out to her.

"The date ended last night, I'm a free woman now." She called back, surprising herself with her confidence, that was happening allot lately.

He grinned back at her, his eyes still shut. He mumbled something into the pillow, the sheets soaking up all of his words.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I said, just get back in here!" Jake's voiced managed to both be loud and exhausted at the same time.

She padded back over to the bed and climbed in under the sheets, the towel in a pool on the bathroom floor. That same strong arm that had draped over her protectively the night before, held her so differently now as it wound its way behind her neck, pulling her close to Jake's chest. She smiled, and somehow fell back to sleep.


End file.
